Portable smart devices such as smartphones have become ubiquitous in the modern world. Smart device manufacturers have introduced wearable smart devices, such as smartwatches, in an attempt to provide users with additional smart device convenience and capabilities. Attempts have been made to provide smartwatches that can assist particular types of users such as elderly or disabled individuals, and which are intended to address specific problems faced by such users. For instance, smartwatches carrying sensors such as accelerometers and/or gyroscopes have been configured to determine whether signals generated by the sensors indicate whether the user has experienced a sudden force or sharp impact, which may indicate that the user has fallen. If so, the user's smartwatch is further configured to issue an alert to another party such as a family member, who may be able to responsively address the user's situation. However, sensor signals generated by existing smartwatches provide an undesirably limited range of information relative to what the user is actually experiencing, and thus existing smartwatches issue an undesirably large number of “false alerts.” A need exists to solve this problem.